Colony 77: Unleashed
Episodes *Legacy, Chapter 1: Wanderer *Legacy, Chapter 2: Siege *Legacy, Chapter 3: Unleashed *Heart of a Champion *Birds of Prey Characters *Cosmo, aka Project C **A 17-year old human boy who was exposed to cosmic radiation during the Precursor Disaster *Dromas **The new leader of Colony 77. *Caldacon **The exiled former leader of Colony 77; overthrown shortly after the Precursor Disaster. *Synesta and Hedius **Dromas' henchemen. *Alexis, aka Project A **A 17-year old human girl. She was the first to be exposed to cosmic radiation as part of the Precursor Disaster. Later tests on her started Project Exodus. She is also Cosmo's love interest. *Brian, aka Project B **A 16-year old human boy. He was the first recruited subject for Project Exodus, and the last since it was shut down. *Jadero the Wanderer **The head professor of Project Exodus. After Caldacon was over thrown by Dromas, he fled and abandoned the project. *Deoxotron **A robot built by Jadero left in his lab after he fled. *Rasmus **Former partner of Dromas, betrayed him after he continued Project Exodus for alternative reasons. *Azmuth **Creator of the long-lost Omnitrix. Some of his technology was used in Project Exodus. Has not been seen in 1000+ years. *Ben Tennyson **One-time wielder of the Omnitrix. He became immortal because of its effects. Has not been seen in 1000+ years. *Promitius **A general of Colony 21, and a close friend of Caldacon. Prologue The year is 4277. The Precursor Disaster that started in 4241 finally ended three years prior to the date I am writing this. Project Exodus has continued to study the deadly affects that the radiation caused on our people across all 100 colonies throughout the galaxy. The rebellions, however, continue, and I fear that Dromas is close to overthrowing Caldacon. The people joining his rebellion do not understand his cause though: what he wants is more than freedom from the random chance of being selected for Exodus. He wants, in fact, more people selected for Exodus in hopes of making significant progress, but this will never work. The radiation is too strong and will only result in more devastating effects... To whoever is reading this, Dromas is upon us. You must look for me. The current subjects of Project Exodus are our only hope. Show this to them, and hope that Dromas does not find you first. -Jadero the Wanderer, sometime in the year 4277 Setting and Locations *Terrestrial Galactic Empire **Ever since about 2400, Earth has turned into a galactic power, conquering planets near and far, using its distance from all of its opponents as an advantage. By 3100, the 100 Colonies Pact has been formed, dividing the current conquests into 100 separate, individually governed colonies. The empire continues to conquer new lands, however. Notable parts of the empire: **Earth ***This is the seat of the TGE. It is unknown who is sitting in the office of the Commander in Chief of the empire, but whoever he is, he is on Earth, controlling all aspects of the empire. **Colony 1 ***This was the first colony created by the 100 Colonies Pact. It is also the largest, and the only one recognized by Earth to be capable of a revolt. Because of this, it is more strictly patrolled by soldiers of the Terrestrial army. **Colony 2 ***This is the second largest colony, and a close ally of Colony 1, but Earth does not consider it to be capable of revolt. **Colony 21 ***This colony is the home to General Promitius, a close friend of Caldacon. **Colony 64 ***This colony is located near the Null Void rift, and as such, many prisoners who escape go here. **Colony 77 ***This colony is the main base of Project Exodus, and serves as the home of Cosmo, Alexis, Brian, Caldacon, Dromas, and many other characters. **Colony 89 ***This colony is located near the Forsaken Depths, a region with constant cosmic storms and much radiation. **Colony 100 ***This colony was destroyed in the year 4101. Nothing else is known.